


Hollowed Out

by poetically_ordinary



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Slash, Regret, messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetically_ordinary/pseuds/poetically_ordinary
Summary: Steve just needs to hear a friendly voice as the world crumbles around him.





	

*beep*

_Hey, you know who this is. Do you even listen to these things? I swear, it’s like pulling teeth sometimes to get you to adapt to technology. And so help me Steve, if I find out that you’ve figured all of this out months ago and just have fun at my expense when I go back through the explanations of these things I’m going to do something. Nothing bad, let’s be honest, but totally something…I don’t know what it is yet, but it’s gonna happen. Or maybe I should just make you a PowerPoint. Do you understand PowerPoints? I feel like you’d understand a PowerPoint. Complete with ACDC background music and hilariously inappropriate gif sets. I should totally do that. I’m bored and you’re not answering. I’m going to go do that. You should stop me Steve. You’re going to regret it if you don’t. Call me back._

*beep*

_Steve? I made the PowerPoint Steve….It’s awesome. I’m bringing it over tonight. I’ll swing by and grab pizza from that place you like. If you want something else text me. I’ll see you later._

*beep*

_Hey frosty. Wanna come over, eat some really bad Chinese food and binge watch Disney movies? It’s been a long day. Call me back, and before you ask- Yes, I will agree to watch Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and I will keep the inappropriate comments to a minimum. Like ten…maybe thirty. We’ll see. I’m open for negotiations. Call me back._

*beep*

 

Steve’s sitting on the edge of his bed in the dark as he lets the machine cycle through the saved messages.

He needs to hear Tony’s voice right now, after everything that’s happened, but Tony isn’t picking up. Steve tries to convince himself that maybe Tony just hasn’t received the phone yet. Maybe it’s still in transit.

Everything is too much for him to carry on his own right now. Bucky has gone back into stasis and all of the Avengers are looking to him to fix whatever is happening to them.

Steve can’t fix it. He can’t fix anything these days. He just keeps breaking them.

 

*beep*

_Steve, I messed up Steve. How was I supposed to know that was her hair dye? I thought it was natural. Natasha’s after me Steve, I have to go dark. Pack up all the non-perishables in your house and get a bag ready, we have to leave the country ASAP. I’ll be there soon. If you don’t see me – she got to me first._

*beep*

_Oh god. Steve, I’m tired of pretending to be an adult. Can you come over here and be an adultier adult for these people? You’re really good at that._

 

He keeps hitting save and letting the next one roll through. He thought it would help to hear the engineer’s voice.

He’s as right as he is wrong.

 

*beep*

_Steve…the eagle flies at dawn. Repeat the eagle flies at dawn. Jack and Jill have gone down the hill and Hansel and Gretel are lost in the woods. Relay important coded message – ‘Do you know the Muffin Man?’ Repeat, the eagle flies at dawn._

*beep*

_Steve…ignore whatever message I sent you last night. Rhodey and I broke open dad’s old stash…it wasn’t pretty. I have no idea what I said but seriously just ignore it._

 

Tony will call. When he gets the phone and his letter. He’ll call so that Steve can apologize and fix this.

He’ll call.

The laugh that tears itself out is soft and wet and broken.


End file.
